


Icy Days

by WaterPony256



Series: As Life Goes On [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blankets, Cold, Cold Weather, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Snow, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: It snows on the surface and Sans and Papyrus find out how cold it can get. Frisk shows them what to do when these days come. It includes hot chocolate, blankets, and warm stuff.





	Icy Days

**Author's Note:**

> If it's cold as hell where you live right now then this is the fic for you. Its FREEZING out where I live, so I decided to write this.

The skelebros were no stranger to snow, but they only thought it happened in the Underground. That is why when it started snowing on the surface, they were surprised by it.

It was December and snow had been forecast to come in a few days. The day that it did snow, Frisk gathered up their winter clothing and rushed outside with it on. She stars to make snow creatures with the snow. Then, she starts making sculptures of Sans and Papyrus out of snow.

In the middle of doing this, said skeletons come out of the house to watch what Frisk is doing. They are reminded of when they had lived in Snowdin where it snowed 24/7. While Frisk is making the sculptures, the skeletons notice what she's making.

"FRISK, ARE YOU SCULPTING THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

Frisk smiled and nodded at him. She then stepped away, satisfied with her work. 

"heh, kid. mine looks spot on."

Frisk giggled, seeing that the sculpture of Sans was just a lump of snow like the one he had made in Snowdin. She then noticed something missing from the Papyrus sculpture and went to him.

"HUH? YOU WANT MY SCARF?"

Frisk pointed toward Papyrus's scarf and nodded. He took it off and handed it to her. She wrapped it around the neck of the Papyrus sculpture.

"OH MY! NOW IT TRULY IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Frisk smiled and giggled. Suddenly, she started to shiver. For the time that she had been outside, the cold had never really gotten to her until now. She looks over and noticed that the skelebros are looking a little uncomfortable as well.

"wow, this is a little uncomfortable."

Frisk agreed and said that they should return to the warmth of the home.

"BUT, WONT THAT INTERFERE WITH YOUR FUN?"

Frisk told them that there can be things they can do in the house that is enjoyable. They considered this and went inside.

"ok, kid. where to start?"

Frisk went to the kitchen and took out three mugs, a pouch of something, and put some water on the stove to boil. When the water had boiled long enough, she poured it into the mugs and stirred the powder from the pouch into the water before handing it to the skeletons.

They eyed it for a few seconds then inquired about it.

"It's called hot chocolate."

She then blew on her drink. "Be careful, it's too hot to drink right now." 

The skeletons both blew on their drinks and set them down to cool. Frisk then went to the space at the end of the living room and lit a fire inside of the fireplace.

"We can drink our hot chocolate while sitting in front of this."

She then took her hot chocolate and sat there. The skeletons soon followed after her. She then had another idea and got up to fetch a blanket. She put it on their laps, making sure that it stretched across all three of them.

"NICE, FRISK. A FLUFFY BLANKET IS A GREAT IDEA FOR A DAY LIKE THIS."

Frisk smiled and went to drinking her hot chocolate. Even though it was freezing outside, she felt warm inside knowing that she had her favorite monsters with her and had ways to get warm.

The warmness of the fire and the blanket made her sleepy over time. She started nodding off and decided to lean on Papyrus. He noticed this and picked her up, carrying her to the couch.

"MY, MY, THE WARMNESS HAS MADE OUR HUMAN SLEEPY."

He lays back on the couch on holds her in his arms. Sans also gets into the couch with them and comes close. They then drape the blanket that they were using over them all. They join Frisk in sleep.

Seconds before sleeping, Frisk smiles at how comfortable and cared for she feels and sleeps with a smile on her face.


End file.
